Bajo la luna nueva
by blue ningyo
Summary: -Puedo purificar el fragmento y liberar su alma, pero primero... tengo que aliviar su cuerpo -declaró Kagome, volteándose a mirar los ojos de Sesshoumaru.Él asintió con un inusual brillo de esperanza en sus ojos ambarinos. capi 3, arriba! perdon por l
1. Prólogo

Bajo la luna nueva  
  
=Prólogo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Una figura se veía a lo lejos, su majestuosa silueta recortada por la luna y proyectada sobre la oscura hierba; seguido por sus dos fieles compañeros: una tierna niña y un pequeño y torpe demonio verde. Caminaban sin rumbo cuando el grito a lo lejos de una mujer rompió el silencio.  
  
- ¿Ha oído eso señor Sesshoumaru? Fue una mujer que gritaba - exclamó Rin sobresaltada  
  
- ¿Irá a ver que es lo que pasa amo bonito? -   
  
- Lo que suceda a los humanos no me concierne, Jaken -   
  
- Tiene razón ¿Seguiremos con nuestro camino? - preguntó Jaken, Sesshoumaru sólo asintió   
  
Siguieron caminando cuando un grupo enorme de abejas cayeron en picada sobre ellos, Sesshoumaru rápido desenfundó su espada y las eliminó a todas de un corte. Una risa extraña inundó el lugar, una risa fría e insensible, la risa del malvado Naraku.   
  
- ¡Muy bien! Lo felicito por su excelente desempeño, Sesshoumaru -  
  
- Tú otra vez -   
  
- Siento molestarlo, pero traigo una oferta que de seguro no rechazará -  
  
- La rechazaré sin ver de que trata - y dicho esto se dió la vuelta para alejarse  
  
- Yo que usted aceptaba - dijo Naraku mientras un humo lila comenzaba a envolverlo - Mira, tu pequeña Rin que se muere por que la aceptes -   
  
Y desapareció. Sesshoumaru se quedó pensando en el significado de estas últimas palabras cuando el grito angustiado de Jaken lo sobresaltó.   
  
- ¡Rin!¡Riiiiiiiin! - gritaba Jaken mientras trataba de hacerla despertar  
  
Sesshoumaru fue al lado de la niña y aunque casi nada era capaz de preocuparlo, un relámpago de miedo cruzó su corazón. "Tu pequeña que se muere" no fue un simple juego de palabras, había sido una advertencia.   
  
- Rin.... - del rostro de Sesshoumaru comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas perladas de sudor.  
  
Ahí estaba Rin. Su ojos vivarachos se habían cerrado de cara a la obscuridad, su rostro vivo y sonrojado se había coloreado de un matiz de muerte, y su respiración ahora entrecortada se iba haciendo cada vez menos audible. Un color gris comenzó a extenderse lentamente por su cuerpo, haciendo que la niña emitiera leves gemidos de dolor. Ella estaba agonizando.   
  
  
  
- Se lo que piensa - retumbó la voz de Naraku por el cielo - Piensa que podrá revivirla con su espada, pero ella no morirá, pues mi veneno especial que le fue introducido en su cuerpo por una de mis abejas no tiene como misión causar su muerte y dudo que usted sea capaz de matarla -   
  
- ¿Por qué has hecho ésto? Monstruo malvado y repugnante - gritaba Jaken enfurecido mientras con su bastón dirigía una llamarada hacia el cielo, de donde provenía la voz  
  
- Simple, cuando es muy difícil encontrar una debilidad física a un buen guerrero, se le debe atacar directamente en su corazón -  
  
- Eres un engendro malnacido, Naraku. Pagarás por esto que le has hecho a Rin - exclamó Sesshoumaru a punto de entregarse a la impotencia  
  
- Le espero mañana en mi castillo y hablaremos al respecto -  
  
- ... -  
  
- Existe un antídoto, Sesshoumaru, y a menos que prefiera ver como la niña se retuerce de dolor y agonía al borde de una muerte que nunca llegará, vendrá mañana -  
  
La voz se extinguió y en el cielo aparecieron los espectros de la tormenta próxima a desatarse, la lluvia no se hizo esperar y llegó acompañada de relámpagos y truenos. La naturaleza estaba mostrando lo que se ocultaba dentro del alma indiferente de Sesshoumaru, la impotencia y la histeria mezcladas ante la perspectiva de no poder hacer nada por Rin.   
  
La pequeña gimió de nuevo, el color gris se había extendido a todo su cuerpo. La fina lluvia caía como una pesada cortina sobre su cara barriendo la esperanza. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo al mismo tiempo que uno de tristeza surcaba el corazón de Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! ¿como han estado? pues este es la introducción de un nuevo fic ¿les ha gustado? Espero que si.... Hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic de Sesshoumaru (mi querido Sesshy!!) pero como salia tan poco en el anime y aun no he leido el manga...pues no tenia mucho material como para que mi mentecilla aburrida fabricara uno bueno, pero la inspiracion me llegó en un sueño ¿pueden creerlo? Si!! esto que estan leyendo es el comienzo de mi sueño (para que se den una idea de lo que sueño, no soy una hentai) bueno ya me despido y a todas las lectoras: feliz dia (internacional) de la mujer!! (que se supone fue ayer)  
  
PD: no se olviden de los reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
Matta ne!! . Blue ningyo 


	2. Capítulo I

Bajo la luna nueva  
  
= Capítulo I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- ¡¡ABAJO!!   
  
Al día siguiente por la mañana, cerca del hogar de la anciana Kaede...... se estaba llevando a cabo una típica discusión.  
  
- ¡¡Ahhh!! - exclamó Inuyasha desde el suelo - ¿Porqué has hecho eso?   
  
- ¡Tu mejor que nadie sabes que está prohibido acercarse a mi mochila sin Mi permiso!   
  
- ¡Pero tengo hambre! ¿¡Que querías que hiciera!? ¿Que te lo pidiera de rodillas? Por favor Kagomecita dame de comer ¿Así querías que te lo dijera, eh?   
  
- ¡Bastaba con decir que tenías hambre!   
  
- ¡Si lo decía te ibas a tardar más o no me ibas a escuchar!   
  
- ¡Ahorita tengo mejores cosas en que pensar que en alimentar a un perro!   
  
- Ahh ¿mejores cosas, eh? Yo sé la verdad ¡¡Estabas pensando en Kouga!!   
  
- ¿¡QUEÉEE!? ¿Te parece verdad? ¡Pues por lo menos Kouga es más lindo, me presta atención y no me trata como su sirvienta!   
  
- ¿¡Crees que ese lobo sarnoso es mejor que yo!?   
  
- No lo creo ¡ES mejor que tú!   
  
- ¡Claro que no!   
  
- ¡Claro que sí!   
  
- ¡Pues entonces no me importa, lárgate con él si eso es lo que quieres!   
  
- Ahh... si?? ¡Pues entonces me voy!   
  
- ¡Vete! ¡Aquí estaremos mejor sin tí!   
  
- Ehh.... sinceramente no creo que estemos mejor sin ella, Inuyasha - dijo Sango tímidamente  
  
- ¿¡Y a tí quien te está preguntando!? - rugió Inuyasha sobre ella que fue a refugiarse detrás de Miroku  
  
- ¡Oye Inuyasha! que te estés peleando con Kagome no significa que también tengas que gritarle a Sango - la defendió Miroku  
  
- ¡Pues entonces que no se meta!   
  
- No tienes derecho de tratarlos así - exclamó Kagome  
  
- Yo puedo tratar a la gente como YO quiera. Ellos son los que viajan conmigo, no yo con ellos   
  
- ¡Pues entonces no te quejes si las personas huyen de tí y no quieren acercársete! - gritó Kagome  
  
- ¡Estaba mejor antes de que tú llegaras! - le espetó Inuyasha  
  
- ¡Si, claro! Estabas mejor clavado en ese árbol, iré a felicitar a Kikyo por haberte dado la felicidad que querías en ese pedazo de madera y le diré que vuelva a clavarte. Pues así estabas mejor ¿no?   
  
Sólo hasta que Inuyasha calló de repente y vió como sus amigos la miraban asombrados, se dió cuenta de la magnitud de lo que le dijera. Intentó disculparse pero Inuyasha se había dado vuelta ya y se alejaba lentamente. Kagome corrió hacia él.   
  
- Inuyasha, yo... lo siento... no quise decir eso - Inuyasha se volteó violentamente y la sujetó con fuerza por los hombros, quedando cara a cara  
  
- Pero lo has dicho - miró con profundidad sus ojos cafés y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kagome - Lo dijiste y el tiempo ya no se puede regresar   
  
- Inuyasha....yo   
  
- Ya no digas nada, tienes razón - dijo sujétandola con más fuerza - El tiempo que pasé al lado que Kikyo fue lo mejor de mi vida y el tiempo que pasé clavado a ese maldito árbol también lo disfruté porque soñaba con ella a cada momento   
  
- Yo...   
  
- Si, fui más feliz antes de conocerte - Inuyasha la soltó y furioso corrió perdiéndose de vista entre los espesos árboles.  
  
Kagome lo miró marcharse hasta que se convirtió en un punto lejano que desapareció rápidamente. Una lagrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla. Sus piernas temblaron y se doblaron haciéndola caer sobre el pasto. Se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró, lloró amargamente su indiscreción. "¿Porqué no pensé antes de hablar? ¿Porqué lo dije? No sabes cuánto lo siento, mi querido Inuyasha", pensó. Inuyasha se había ido y todo por su culpa ¿Como sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara de ahora en adelante y a sus amigos?. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y sin saber se quedó dormida gracias a de los efectos anestésicos de las lagrimas de tristeza.  
  
- Quédate con ella   
  
- ¿A donde irá, amo Sesshoumaru?   
  
Al mismo tiempo de la discusión y partida de Inuyasha, cerca de un pantano mineral, Rin yacía entre gemidos sobre una cama improvisada por Jaken. Su aspecto había empeorado desde la última vez, su rostro ceniciento había comenzado a sudar pequeñas gotitas de sangre y apenas podía respirar. Jaken la ventilaba con una gran hoja tratando de facilitarle el oxígeno y aunque los minerales del agua tenían un poder curativo, nada podían hacer para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno.  
  
- Iré al castillo de Naraku, quédate con ella   
  
Jaken asintió sin debatir, en otras circunstancias se habría tirado a los pies de su amo rogándole que lo llevara con el. Pero entendía porqué tenía que quedarse, tenía que quedarse a proteger a Rin. Sesshoumaru vió una vez más a Rin y y se alejó de allí rápidamente. Tenía que conseguir ese antídoto lo más pronto posible para que ella dejara de sufrir, si Naraku decía la verdad y Rin no moría el no sería capaz de matarla para acabar con sus sufrimiento y revivirla de nuevo, sabía que nunca podría hacerlo; aunque no quisiera aceptarlo quería mucho a esa niña desde el día que fue al bosque a cuidar de él. Hubo algo en ella que despertó su corázon y desde entonces la llevaba consigo a todas partes.   
  
En poco tiempo llegó al castillo, era una ilusión como todos los demás castillos. En la puerta lo esperaba Kanna, la niña de pelo blanco que representaba a la nada. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella.   
  
- Bienvenido. Sígueme - dijo con su voz carente de emoción  
  
Cruzaron un patio de tierra que separaba el castillo de la puerta de entrada, Kanna subió unas escaleritas y encaminó a Sesshoumaru por un largo pasillo lleno de puertas a los lados, la mayoría de ellas falsas. Entraron a una habitación oscura, ahí estaba Naraku vestido de mandril, sentado sobre un cojín negro. A su lado izquierdo estaba sentada Kagura, ocultando con su abanico la mitad inferior de su cara. Kanna fue a sentarse del otro lado.   
  
- Me da gusto que haya venido, Sesshouaru   
  
- No comparto su gusto   
  
- ¿Como sigue la niña? - preguntó con una sonrisa en labios, Kagura apretó con fuerza su abanico y en sus ojos apareció una expresión incómoda pero Naraku no lo notó  
  
- Eso deberías saberlo, tú la envenaste   
  
- Si, tiene razón, y sé que ella está sufriendo mucho más, cada vez más   
  
- Dame el antídoto   
  
- Calma, Sesshoumaru, primero hablemos de lo que recibiré yo a cambio   
  
- ¿Que quiere?   
  
- Quiero la cabeza de Inuyasha   
  
- ¿La cabeza de Inuyasha?   
  
- Exacto. Mata a Inuyasha y traéme su cabeza, en ese momento le daré el antídoto - dijo mientras mostraba una botellita triangular transparente llena de un líquido espeso color verde.  
  
- En ese caso mataré a Inuyasha   
  
- Bien. Estaré esperando. Kanna, acompaña a Sesshoumaru hacia la salida   
  
Kanna se levantó y Sesshoumaru la siguió de nuevo por el pasillo. Una vez afuera Kanna se regresó por donde había venido. Sesshoumaru se dirigió al bosque en busca de Inuyasha. Aprovecharía la luna nueva que ocurriría en pocos días para liquidarlo.   
  
- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! - gritaba la voz de Sango, Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Kagome? - preguntó Miroku  
  
- Uh.. si, estoy bien - respondió Kagome con algo de tristeza en la voz  
  
- Se le oye triste ¿que pasó con Inuyasha?   
  
- Yo... - Kagome calló al recordar las duras palabras que le dirigió, gruesas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro - ¡Inuyasha no me quiere, nunca me quiso!   
  
Comenzó a llorar mientras hundía su cabeza el el pecho de Sango, buscando algo de apoyo en su amiga. Sango la abrazó y trató de animarla con sus palabras, igual Miroku, pero no pudieron hacer nada para aliviar la tristeza de su corazón.  
  
Sesshoumaru llevaba un buen tiempo caminando cuando una brisa conocida agitó su largo y blanco cabello.  
  
- Kagura - musitó él  
  
- Hola Sesshoumaru - saludó Kagura  
  
- ¿Que haces aquí?   
  
- Vine a decirte que Naraku te mintió   
  
- ¿Porqué ibas a hacerlo?   
  
- Por que a cambio me ayudarás a librarme de él, algún día no muy lejano   
  
- Te escucho   
  
- Aunque mates a Inuyasha no te servirá para curar a tu pequeña, no hay ningún antídoto para eso   
  
- ¿Que es lo que estás diciendo?   
  
- Que no existe ningún antídoto, por que tu pequeña no está envenenada con un veneno común   
  
- ¿Que es lo que le ha hecho?   
  
- Introdujo en su cuerpo un fragmento de la Shikkon no tama impregnado de energía maligna y un veneno que le hizo una hechicera con su propia sangre maldita   
  
- ¿Se arriesgó a introducir un fragmento y no recuperarlo?   
  
- Claro que pensaba recuperarlo, mientras tu estuvieras peleando con Inuyasha él iría hasta el pantano y mataría a la niña para recuperarlo, Jaken no es muy buen guerrero   
  
- Si la mata, puedo revivirla   
  
- No esta vez   
  
- ¿A que te refieres?   
  
- Al momento de quitar el fragmento, éste absorbería su alma para purificarse y sin alma nadie puede revivir   
  
- Nada puede hacerse entonces  
  
- Lo que puede hacerce, es purificar el fragmento desde adentro y luego sacarlo   
  
- ¿Sugieres algo?   
  
- Hay alguien que puede hacerlo   
  
- ¿Te refieres a la mujer que acompaña a Inuyasha?   
  
- Exacto  
  
- De solo pensar en pedirle ayuda a esa humana...  
  
- ¿Quieres curar a la niña? Entonces pídeselo, cuando ella esté sola - y se alejó en un remolino de viento  
  
Sesshoumaru miró el lugar por donde Kagura había desaparecido. Ella podría purificar el fragmento, murmuró pensando en Kagome, y si podía salvar a su pequeña Rin entonces tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedírselo ¿O sería más fácil secuestrarla? Desechó esa idea de su cabeza, no serviría. Se alejó de allí sinn saber que hacer. Primero iría a ver como seguía Rin.  
  
AL DIA SIGUIENTE....  
  
- Kagome ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Sango, sentándose al lado de su amiga. Estaban sentadas frente a un arroyo de aguas cristalinas, Miroku dormía a la sombra de un árbol y Shippo trataba de atrapar peces junto con Kirara  
  
- Si... - la respuesta de Kagome sonó vacía, sin emoción o sentimiento alguno  
  
- Pues yo te veo pálida y algo triste   
  
- No, estoy bien   
  
- No me mientas, Kagome ¿Es por Inuyasha?   
  
- Si... yo... me siento demasiado culpable. Ayer en todo el día no apareció   
  
- No te sientas tan culpable, en parte también fue su culpa   
  
- Pero yo no debí haber dicho eso - una lagrimita rodó por su mejilla  
  
- Tranquila, ya se le pasará y lo olvidará todo. Siempre pasa eso - la consoló Sango  
  
- Kagome   
  
Kagome y Sango voltearon al escuchar esa voz. Kagome sonrió un poco al reconocer la silueta de Inuyasha, pero la felicidad le duró poco. Su sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando vió el rostro pétreo y la mirada fija de él.  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo  
  
Inuyasha la condujo a un lugar apartado, llegaron a un territorio extenso y plano. Hermosas flores blancas y moradas crecían a todo lo largo. Era un espectáculo hermoso... y rómantico   
  
"¿A que me ha traído aquí?" pensó Kagome tratando de descubrir algo en el rostro de Inuyasha que se lo dijera   
  
- Kagome, necesito decirte algo, es importante  
  
- ¿qu-que pasa?  
  
- Sobre ayer  
  
Kagome sintió que un velo de esperanza cubría su corazón "¿Que me querrá decir, se va a disculpar?" pensó  
  
- Ayer estuve pensando mucho, eres indispensable para encontrar los fragmentos de la Shikkon no tama por eso quiero que te quedes com Miroku, Sango y Shippo para seguir con su búsqueda  
  
- ¿Y tú?   
  
- Me iré  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Pe-pero porqué?   
  
- He decidido no estorbar en tu vida, por eso me voy. Además, iré a reunirme con Kikyo  
  
- ¿C- con Kikyo?  
  
- Si, tambien decidí que tenías razón e iré a buscar mi felicidad con ella   
  
- Pero Inuyasha....  
  
- No hables más, ya no te veré más, espero que seas feliz sin mí  
  
Inuyasha se dió la vuelta para marcharse pero...  
  
- ¡Inuyasha! Espera...  
  
- ¿Que quieres?  
  
- No te vayas...  
  
- Es tarde, mi desición está tomada. Adiós  
  
Inuyasha saltó por entre los árboles y desapareció de la vista dejando a una conmocionada Kagome. Se tumbó al suelo y comenzó a llorar amargamente  
  
- No Inuyasha, nunca podré ser feliz sin tí...  
  
Kagome cubrió su rostro con las manos, lagrimas de dolor se escurrían por entre sus dedos  
  
- Nunca... porque yo... te quiero  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hola!!!!!!  
  
JiJi realmente me encanta hacer sufrir a Kagome, pero creo que esta vez me pasé un poco, incluso mi hermana(Karnita A. Sada) comenzó a gritar insultos y groserías: primero a Inuyasha por decir lo que dijo... y luego a mí por escribir lo que escribí. No debería quejarse, después de todo ella tiene el privilegio de leerlos mientras los hago. Espero que les haya gustado y que no intenten matarme por eso... tiene su porqué. Por favor sigan leyendo y mándenme reviews!!  
  
Yashi: Muchas gracias por tu review y por tus ánimos ^_^ Por cierto estoy esperando la continuación de tu fic "----" y apenas comenzé a leer "Aún ahora" (voy en el tercer cap, cuando los lea todos te mandaré un review=promesa ^-^) Por cierto, te voy a contar un secretito que solo mi hermana sabe(de metiche, como siempre) NO va a ser un Sessh/kagome, mas bien un Inu/Kag ¿verdad que no parece? bueno hasta ahí te dejo pues lo demás tendrás que descubrirlo tu ^-^  
  
Y si se fijan que el otro review no lo contesto es por que es de mi hermana, para que le contestos si le puedo decir sus verdades acá en casa, verdad??  
  
Matta ne! . Blue ningyo 


	3. Capítulo II

Bajo la luna nueva  
  
= Capítulo II  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
- Jejeje ¿Así que Inuyasha ha decidido eso? Mmmm... ya veo... tendré que hacer algo al respecto  
  
La serpiente caza almas se desprendió del contacto de la mano de Kikyo y se elevó al cielo. Kikyo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, su serpiente le había informado de la decisión de Inuyasha. Si, haría algo al respecto... por fin podría llevarse a Inuyasha al infierno con ella, pero antes mataría a Kagome con sus propias manos. Aquella mujer que le había arrebatado a Inuyasha se arrepenteriría de haber posado sus ojos en él.   
  
- No puedo dejarla sola  
  
- ¿Entonces que va a hacer, amo bonito?   
  
Sesshoumaru había pensado mucho desde lo que Kagura le dijera. Si podía confiar en ella, y eso era seguro pues no era fiel a Naraku, entonces Rin correría un gran riesgo si la dejaba sola ¿Pero acaso había otra solución? Era: o dejar sufrir a Rin o alejarse y brindarle una muerte segura a manos de Naraku. Suspiró. Desvió su vista hacia la niña que estaba tumbada junto a él. Había empeorado mucho, ya ni siquiera parecía estar con vida. La piel de su cuerpo era color gris y la de su rostro comenzaba a colorearse de blanco.   
  
- Buscar un refugio lo más seguro posible. Vámonos  
  
Sesshoumaru colocó a Rin entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar seguido por Jaken, lo que mas deseaba en ese momento era que su querida Rin sanara y al parecer la única solución era la miko que acomañaba a Inuyasha a todas partes. Sesshoumaru suspiró, no podía soportar la idea de tener que pedir la ayuda de una humana para resolver un problema que solo debía ser de su incumbencia, pero ante todo tenía que pensar en Rin primero y tragarse su orgullo, tal vez con un poco de sal para que fuera mas digerible   
  
Caminaron por una parte del bosque que no conocían y llegaron a un caminito de piedras casi oculto por los arbustos, el sendero se adentraba más en el bosque. Sesshoumaru no lo dudó y lo siguió. El caminito llegaba hasta una colina, en la cima de ésta, envueltos por musgo, arbustos y enredaderas, se encontraban los restos de un palacio abandonado. Jaken adivinó los planes de su amo y se adelantó para comprobar la solidez de lo muros y si podían correr algún peligro.   
  
- Todo está bien, amo Sesshoumaru. Parece un lugar seguro  
  
- Bien  
  
Sesshoumaru penetró en el castillo observando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Recorrieron un pasillo oscuro que Jaken iba iluminando con el fuego de su bastón, recorrieron varias habitaciones hasta dar con una especialmente bonita y completa. Parecía haber sido la habitacion de una pequeña princesa, por la decoración que al paso del tiempo se había desgastado y por los descuidados juguetes de madera esparcidos por el suelo. Jaken limpió torpemente el piso y con unas enredaderas y hojas fabricó un lecho rústico para que Rin descansara cómodamente. Sesshoumaru la colocó sobre su "cama" y mirándola unos instantes dió la vuelta y se alejó del castillo. Jaken había recibido órdenes especiales y por su vida no dejaría que nadie se acercara a la pequeña. Encendió un fuego y se recostó al lado de Rin para velar su profundo y lamentable sueño.  
  
- ¿¡Quéeeeeeee!? - preguntó Sango enojada  
  
- Di ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? - replicó Miroku indignado con la actitud que Inuyasha había tomado  
  
- ¡¡Baka, baka!! ¡¡Y mil veces baka!! - gritaba Shippo   
  
- Esto ya no puede cambiar, he tomado una decisión, buscaré a Kikyou. Adiós   
  
A lo lejos, recargada contra un árbol, se encontraba Kagome observando la escena, gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, cuando vió que Inuyasha comenzó a darles la espalda a sus amigos, ella se limpió el rostro rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, no quería que Inuyasha a viera sufriendo por su partida. Se irguió completamente y mostró una mirada fría cuando Inuyasha pasó junto a ella, pero su amor por él pudo más  
  
- I- Inuyasha   
  
- Nada. Adiós Kagome - y dicho esto se fue, saltando por entre los árboles, dejando a Kagome destruida moralmente  
  
Sango sintió lástima al ver a su querida amiga llorando amargamente y trató de ir a consolarla, pero Miroku se lo impidió. Sango volteó a verlo y el monje negó con la cabeza  
  
- Es mejor dejarla sola, Sango. En estos momentos nada puede decirse para acabar con su tristeza  
  
- Si excelencia, tiene razón - murmuró cabizbaja  
  
Ambos junto con Shippo y Kirara se alejaron en la dirección opuesta, dejando a Kagome sola con su alma rota en pedazos.  
  
Lejos de allí Kikyou caminaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, buscaría a Inuyasha, no, corrección él la buscaría a ELLA. Volvió a sonreír, esta vez conseguiría el descanso eterno que tanto anhelaba llevándose a Inuyasha con ella a la oscuridad de los infiernos.  
  
Un ruido entre los arbustos la alertaron, se detuvo y miró alrededor observando atenta hasta el menor detalle. Una tosesilla se escuchó entre el tupido follaje, la curiosidad la obligó a alejarse de la vereda y penetrar en el bosque. Allí, tirado entre un camastro improvisado con hojas, yacía un hombre cubierto de sangre. Estaba pálido de muerte, inmóvil.   
  
Kikyou se acercó a él lentamente y se arrodilló a su lado  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
Los ojos del hombre se movieron un poco, abriéndose lentamente.  
  
- Debo estar muerto -musitó con voz débil-, en la tierra no existen las diosas  
  
- Se equivoca, sólo soy una sacerdotisa  
  
- Una.. una muy hermosa  
  
El hombre tosió, liberando la sangre atrapada en su garganta  
  
- Voy a ayudarle  
  
- No -el hombre trató de apartar su mano, pero su fuerza ya lo había abandonado-. No, este es mi destino y nada puede hacerse  
  
Kikyou lo miró sorprendida  
  
- ¿A que se refiere?  
  
- He cometido un acto horrible  
  
- Digáme lo que hizo, eso le ayudar  
  
El hombre ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos  
  
- Le dir  
  
Sesshoumaru caminaba intranquilamente por el bosque, aunque no lo demstrara sentía gran afecto por su pequeña y el hecho de saberla sumida en un sueño de muerte lo estaba despedazando. Lo había decidido, se jugaría al todo por el todo con tal de ver de nuevo la inocente sonrisa en los labios de su niña.   
  
Caminaba con la mirada fija en un punto que no existía, ido, como si quisiera evitar la realidad. Caminaba meditando como siempre lo hacía, solo que esta vez sus pensamientos estaban todos dedicados a Rin. Suspiró y miró al cielo, comenzaba a atardecer y no habría luna esa noche para iluminar sus pasos. Pensó de nuevo en Rin y también pensó que era mejor buscar a la mujer de Inuyasha lo más rápido posible.  
  
Llegó a un punto en el sendero donde el camino se bifurcaba, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que dirección tomar, por primera vez en su vida sentía la inseguridad, la impotencia y la deseperación colarse por entre su ser. Todas aquellas sensaciones humanas que tanto odiaba ahora las sentía y estaban dejando una marca profunda en él. Decidió tomar el camino de la izquierda; podía sentir el olor del agua, talvez un lago o un río. Debería de haber una aldea cerca.  
  
Kagome abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza, miró el río a orillas del cual ella estaba sentada. El color del atardecer tintaba el río de naranja y dorados y a Kagome le parecía un espectáculo de luces relajante, por lo menos eso distraería su mente y no pensaría más en Inuyasha. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía expulsarlo de su cabeza y mucho menos lo haría de su corazón. Tendría que olvidarlo, aunque pareciera imposible olvidar sus sentimientos, aunque no pudiera vivir sin él.   
  
-"¿Cómo, como podré olvidarte?"   
  
Volvió a mirar el río y recordó la primera vez que vió a Inuyasha, dormido con una flecha en el pecho que sellaba su espíritu. El pozo sagrado, si tan sólo jamás lo hubiera atravesado... entonces no se habría enamorado de un hanyou.  
  
-"Inuyasha, no sabes cuanto extraño tu presencia junto a m"   
  
Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, todo era su culpa, por no ser mas tolerante, por no saber comprender a Inuyasha. Nunca pensó que fuera capaz de amar a alguien con tanta intensidad, claro eso elevaba al triple el dolor que sentía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió lentamente supo que era lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
la noche había caído y sin luna, los aldeanos comenzaron a prender antorchas y pequeños fuegos, para proporcionarse suficiente luz. Sango y Miroku observaban la silueta encorvada de Kagome junto al río, tan frágil...  
  
- Está sufriendo mucho, Excelencia  
  
- Lo sé Sango, lo sé. Y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo  
  
Sango suspiró, sus ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza, inclinó la cabeza y cabizbaja se encaminó a la aldea, Miroku la siguó.  
  
Los reflejos de las llamas de la aldea bailaban sobre el cabello de Kagome cuando se incorporó, secó con fiereza sus lagrimas y echó a correr hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás. Era peligroso andar sola y sin luna que iluminara las oscuridades del bosque, pero a ella no le importaba, solo seguía corriendo. Se detuvo jadeante, había llegado. Bajó lentamente la pendiente y se frenó delante del pozo. Acarició suavemente la madera y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas afloraran de nuevo. Sus piernas temblaron ante su peso y se doblaron.  
  
Inuyasha miró el cielo con sus profundos ojos cafés, la parte humana de su cuerpo había reemplazado a la demoníaca y adoptado su apariencia. No le gustaba estar así, se sentía tan vulnerable e inútil. Desarmado a los ojos de los monstrouos que habitaban las partes oscurs de los bosques. Además, su parte humana era mucho más sensible y racional; se daba cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras a Kagome. Ahora se daba cuenta que todo fue un error, él y su manía de exagerar las cosas, y su tonto orgullo. Por todos sus errores tendría que pagar un precio muy alto: perder a su amada Kagome, y esta vez para siempre. Dió la vuelta y caminó de regreso a la aldea. Tal vez aún no fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
Sesshoumaru caminaba por el bosque con creciente desesperación, ningún rastro de nada ni de la mujer ni de esperanza, para colmo la aldea ni el río aparecían todavía. Estaba a punto de explotar, las cosas no estaban saliendo para nada a su favor ¿Sería el destino? No, él no creía en esas cosas. Pero ¿Entonces? Se detuvo un momento y se masajeó la cabeza, le dolía. Fue entonces cuando llegó hasta él un aroma familiar, el cual despertó las esperanzas que hace tiempo habían muerto. Caminó sigiloso hasta lo que parecía una pendiente que daba a una región plana. Observó y sus ojos brillaron, ahí estaba ella: arrodillada sobre el pasto y su cabeza recargada contra una especie de pozo de madera. Se acercó lentamente ¿Dormía? Eso parecía por su respiración calmada y sus ojos cerrados suavemente, por un instante hasta pensó que era bonita pero lo desechó rápidamente. Observó su rostro, gruesos caminos de lagrimas secas cruzaban sus mejillas, había estado llorando ¿Porqué?.  
  
Sesshoumaru se inclinó lentamente junto a ella y casi con temor la sacudió cuidadosamente. Kagome comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lento   
  
- ¿Inuyasha? -preguntó quedamente   
  
Pero se sorprendió al notar que era Sesshoumaru quien estaba junto a ella, se quedó paralizada sin saber que hacer ¿Que estaba haciendo Sesshoumaru allí?, ¿Quería matarla para vengarse de Inuyasha?, ¿Sería eso? Sus ojos se opacaron, si Sesshoumaru buscaba venganza no la encontraría matándola pues para Inuyasha ella ya no significaba nada. La tristeza la invadió y la perspectiva de la muerte no le pareció mala.  
  
- Si buscas venganza matándome no te servirá de nada, a Inuyasha ya no le importa mi vida  
  
Sesshoumaru pestañeó, así que era eso. Entonces, llevarla con él sería mucho más fácil de lo que imaginó.  
  
- No pienso matarte   
  
Kagome se sorprendió más, si no era eso ¿Que era?  
  
- Necesito tu ayuda -la voz de Sesshoumaru enronqueció-, para salvar a Rin  
  
- Pero ¿Porqué?   
  
- Así que mataste a tu amor verdadero por equivocación  
  
El hombre asintió, Kikyou lo miró compadecida.   
  
- Se lo que se siente -susurró para sí cuando se agachó para mezclar plantas medicinales hasta formar una pasta con ellas.  
  
- ¿Dijo algo?  
  
- No, nada. Esto reducirá la inflamación y cortará la hemorragia  
  
Ella extendió su mano para aplicar el ungüento pero el hombre la detuvo  
  
- No quiero conservar mi vida, quiero morir y reunirme con ella  
  
- En verdad la amaba ¿Cierto?  
  
El hombre agachó la cabeza, una sombra de culpa cruzó por su rostro  
  
- Si, más que a mi vida. Por eso abandonaré esta tierra y dejaré que mi alma se reuna con ella. Solo le pido a usted que me acompañe.  
  
Kikyou asintió y tomó su mano. El hombre sonrió y cerrando los ojos se entregó al sueño eterno. Su alma comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y Kikyou la tomó.   
  
- Se feliz con ella -susurró quedamente y liberó su alma, la cual subió hacia el firmamento hasta encontrarse con otra. Ambas cabalgaron juntas por el cielo hasta desaparecer.   
  
Kikyou bendijo el cuerpo del hombre y cubriéndolo con unas cuantas hojas abandonó el lugar.  
  
- Fue culpa de Naraku  
  
Sesshoumaru asintió. Kagome lo miró compadecida, había notado la calidez en sus palabras y un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras hablaba de su pequeña Rin. Nunca había visto a Sesshoumaru tan derrumbado. Sonrió.  
  
- Esta bien, te ayudaré ¿Donde está ella?  
  
- En un palacio abandonado, algo lejos de aqu  
  
- Entonces vamos  
  
Inuyasha llegó hasta cierta parte del bosque, la reconocía, pues fue allí donde esperaba oculto a que Kagome emergiera del pozo al regresar de su mundo. Se acercó y se detuvo en seco al escuchar voces familiares cerca de allí, una era de Kagome y la otra era su medio hermano Sesshoumaru. Esto le asustó, ¿Que estaría haciendo Sesshoumaru con Kagome?, pero más le asusto el saber que no podría protegerla si algo le pasaba. Corrió tan rápido como pudo pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando llegó ambos se alejaban en una especie de nube dorada. Pero lo que en verdad le impactó fue la sonrisa de Kagome mientras se alejaba.  
  
Inuyasha cayó al suelo mirando el punto que ellos eran. Gritó desahogando toda su frustación mientras golpeaba la tierra con sus puños. Se había ido con Sesshoumaru y lo mas doloroso es que había sido por su propia voluntad  
  
- Kagome...   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Una sincera disculpa a todas, no tengo una excusa con que conseguir su perdón. Me tardé demasiado en actualizar esta historia (como muchas o casi todas me lo hicieron ver) Así que, de todo corazón, lo siento.  
  
Creo que este ya es el penúltimo capítulo, quería un fic corto. ¿Les gustó? Ah!, lo de la nube dorada se me ocurrió que podía utilizarla porque sale en el ending de Fukai Mori (video y canción, me encantan!!!). Creo que algunas van a matarme con lo de Kikyou (ya que mas de medio mundo la odia), pero creo que en el fondo tiene su corazoncito.   
  
Muchísimas gracias a todas la que dejaron review, (casi lloro de la emoción y es que pensé que a nadie le gustaba este fic). Muchas gracias a Angie-SBM, isa, kalita y crystal-dono. Fue gracias a ustedes que actualicé.  
  
Trataré de completar este fic tan rápido como pueda , ya no las dejaré esperando tanto tiempo, es una promesa, ok?  
  
Matta ne! . Blue ningyo 


	4. Capítulo III

Bajo la luna nueva  
  
Capítulo III  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Sango miraba las estrellas solitarias, recargada sin fuerza sobre una cerca de madera, sin la luna que las opacara, las estrellas se veían mas brillantes y hermosas, como inspirando vida. Pensativa, no se dió cuenta cuando Miroku se situó junto a ella. Él la observó por el rabillo del ojo, vió como se abrazaba a si misma tratando de infundirse calor.  
  
La miró tiernamente mientras se despojaba de la pieza color morado que formaba parte de su vestuario de monje y cubría con ella a Sango. Ella lo miró con sorprendida  
  
- No me había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí, excelencia  
  
El rostro de Miroku se ensombreció al notar la ausencia de vida en la voz de Sango, ella sufría al ver a su amiga sufrir. Sin pensarlo abrazó a Sango atrayéndola hacia sí, haciéndola entrar en calor con la calidez de su cuerpo. Miroku levantó su cabeza para observar la de Sango, ella estaba sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban de nuevo. Sonrió dedicando esa sonrisa solo a ella, fue entonces cuando tomó por asalto su boca. Sango se sorprendió bastante, pero no se alejó sino que correspondió ese beso con toda la pasión que se había guardado desde hacía tanto tiempo...  
  
Inuyasha miraba tristemente el lugar donde Kagome había desaparecido, o mejor dicho, donde Kagome se había ido con Sesshoumaru. Él tenía la culpa, y todo por no saber controlar su estúpido orgullo ¿Irse con Kikyou?, ¿Que tonta amenaza había sido esa? Kagome pidió perdón, de corazón ¿Porqué demonios él no podía? Todo era cosa de decir "Kagome, lo siento" ¿Que tan dificil puede ser eso? Mucho, se respondió él mismo, mucho.  
  
Se levantó pesadamente del suelo, en sus ojos había un brillo especial de desición. Miró fijamente hacia adelante y con paso firme se internó en el peligroso bosque, sin importarle que la luna nueva lo hubiese privado de todo su poder...  
  
Jaken miraba angustiado a la pequeña, su débil cuerpecito estaba flácido y sin vida, su respiración era apenas audible y el gris muerte que tintaba su piel no se había alejado. Levantó la vista y miró el cielo plagado de estrellas, aunque siempre dió muestras de desprecio hacia Rin en esos momentos lo preocupaba y es que la verdad, tenía envidia de ella, de que el amo Sesshoumaru prefiriera la compañía de la dulce niña a la de él, que las pocas sonrisas que el amo intentaba ocultar fueran causadas por ella, tenía envidia que de que ella podía encontrar la forma de ser útil mientras que él sólo era un estorbo.  
  
"Dése prisa, amo Sesshoumaru" -imploró al oscuro cielo, presa de la angustia  
  
En eso, un tenue brillo anaranjado iluminó por segundos el oscuro firmamento, pasos apresurados resonaron por el desolado pasillo y Jaken vió como Sesshoumaru entraba seguido de una temblorosa y nerviosa Kagome que no paraba de mirar a todas partes.  
  
-¡Amo Sesshoumaru! -exclamó Jaken alegremente- ¡Que bueno que volvió!  
  
-¿Como se encuentra Rin?  
  
-Pues... -Jaken desvió la mirada y Kagome pudo ver que miraba hacia un bulto gris colocado sobre unas cuantas hojas.  
  
Ella se acercó un poco y se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, aquella cosa que había tomado por un bulto era la pequña Rin, pero lo que más le impactó fue que no tenía aspecto de estar viva. Se acercó aún más, hasta colocarse a un lado de ella, en verdad que su situación era lamentable. Ahora comprendía a Sesshoumaru. Se hincó y comenzó a examinar su cuerpo, si podía hacer algo para salvarla mejor era comenzar de una buena vez.  
  
Dejó de caminar por un momento y examinó el cielo cuidadosamente, esperando un milagro que le permitiera saber donde se encontraba Kagome. Densos nubarrones comenzaban a acercarse, acabando poco a poco con la poca iluminación de una noche sin luna. Sin duda, el cielo había decidido representar su vida oscura, triste... y solitaria. Bajó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el piso, ahora que ella no estaba por fin se daba cuenta de cuanto la amaba. Si, ahora lo aceptaba, la amaba con tal intensidad que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, a interambiar su propia felicidad por la de ella... aún y cuando esa felicidad fuera compartida por su hermano. Una rodó por su mejilla al colarse estos pensamientos en su mente, tenía que aceptar que su hermano era mejor partido para ella... si, era mejor aceptarlo. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y suspiró. Al menos... al menos... tenía que verla una vez más, sólo para averiguar si era la realidad o una cruel jugada de su mente enamorada. Reanudó su camino.  
  
-Eres muy hermosa, Sango  
  
Sango bajó la mirada, ruborizada. Los cálidos brazos de Miroku la estrechaban contra él, permitiéndole escuchar sus latidos y los de él, permitiéndole saber que ambos corazones latían a un mismo ritmo. Las suaves y blancas manos de Sango dibujaban circulitos sobre el pecho de Miroku, temblorosas, nadie más que su padre le había dicho cuán hermosa era.  
  
-Yo... no...  
  
-Claro que sí -le susurró Miroku al oído- La más hermosa mujer que haya visto  
  
-Miroku... -murmuró Sango mientras, con una sonrisa en los labios, apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro de él y cerraba los ojos.  
  
Miroku miró enternecido la espesa mata de cabellos negros que descansaban sobre su hombro.  
  
-Me has llamado por mi nombre, Sango  
  
Miroku sintió una ligera presión en las ropas de su pecho y sonrió mientras escuchaba a Sango, nuevamente ruborizada, tartamudear tímidas excusas  
  
-Excelencia..., yo... su nombre... perdone..  
  
Pero Miroku acalló sus palabras con un suave beso del amor recíproco recién descubierto. Ya no fueron necesarias las palabras, lo hechos decían mas de lo que jamás en una eternidad podría decirse.  
  
Kagome tomó la muñeca y midió el pulso de Rin, por debajo de el veneno letal de Naraku, las débiles pulsaciones de vida podían sentirse bajo las yemas de los dedos de Kagome. Ya Sesshoumaru le había explicado, a detalle, todo lo referente al incidente de Naraku; ahora Kagome estaba haciendo lo que podía.  
  
No sólo se trataba de purificar el fragmento y ya, como Kagome pronto pudo constatar, la niña tenía fiebre y la sangre, al no poder circular bien, formaba dolorosos moretones en articulaciones. Primero tenía que aliviarla de estas enfermedades.  
  
-Puedo purificar el fragmento y liberar su alma, pero primero... tengo que aliviar su cuerpo -declaró Kagome, volteándose a mirar los ojos de Sesshoumaru.  
  
Él asintió con un inusual brillo de esperanza en sus ojos ambarinos.  
  
-Necesitaré algunas hierbas medicinales que puedo encontrar en el bosque, pero necesitaré luz para poder encontrar las adecuadas  
  
-Jaken te acompañará -contestó Sesshoumaru, mientras se acercaba a Rin  
  
Kagome se incorporó y salió por la semidestruida puerta de la habitación. Jaken volteó a ver a su amo, quien tenía una de las manitas de Rin agarrada suavemente mientras susurraba muy bajito, y salió trotando tras Kagome. Avanzaron juntos por el castillo (iluminado con unas cuantas antorchas que Jaken había fabricado) hasta los límites del mismo, antes de fundirse con la densa vegetación del bosque. Kagome tomó cuidadosamente una de las toscas antorchas y se la pasó a Jaken, mientras se internaban en el bosque.  
  
-¿Podremos encontrar aquí las cosas necesarias para curar a Rin? -preguntó el torpe demonio  
  
-Si se busca bien, si -Kagome hizo una pausa para después agregar-.Se ve que le tienes mucho cariño, debes quererla mucho para preocuparte  
  
-¿¡Quéeee!? -exclamó Jaken-. Yo, el gran Jaken ¿Tenerle cariño a esa mocosa humana? No, no, no, no y no  
  
Kagome reprimió una risilla que amenazaba con escaparse y se limitó a sonreír, ese tipo verde quería mucho a la niña.  
  
-Mira  
  
Kagome señaló un árbol torcido y trozado seguramente por el fuerte impacto de algún rayo.  
  
-¿Ese árbol negro y roto?  
  
-Acerca la llama y verás  
  
Jaken se acercó tambaleando e hizo lo que Kagome le había pedido, creciendo en un costado del árbol, había una colonia de extraños hongos de un color morado intenso. Jaken los miraba maravillado, si movía la antorcha para un lado, el reflejo de la llama creaba la ilusión de que el hongo tenía vida, y si lo movía para el otro lado...  
  
-Jaken...  
  
Jaken salió de su ensimismamiento, al oír la voz de Kagome.  
  
-¿Vienes? -le preguntó ella, a una distancia de 20 metros de donde él se encontraba  
  
Jaken abrió la boca estupefacto y corrió hasta donde ella estaba agachada inspeccionando un arbusto con pequeños racimos de bayas.  
  
-¿Puedes alumbrar aquí, Jaken? No estoy segura si son de color rojo  
  
Jaken acercó la antorcha, obediente.  
  
-¡Son rojas! -exclamó Kagome alegre-. ¡Y además encontramos las raíces que necesitaba!  
  
Kagome se arrodilló en la tierra y comenzó a seleccionar las mejores. Jaken la observaba pensativo.  
  
-¿Que más necesita?  
  
-Mmm... pues sólo unas hojas grandes, no sé como se llaman pero son mu útiles para vendar las heridas  
  
Kagome se internó un poco más en el bosque mientras observaba minuciosamente a su alrededor; Jaken la seguía tambaleándose por el peso de la antorcha y su báculo sagrado. Nadie se dió cuenta de los ojos que se acercaban, atraídos por la luz del fuego.  
  
Inuyasha seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, estaba agotado y además, perdido. Se recargó contra él tronco de un árbol y se dejó caer lentamente. Jamás encontraría a Kagome, jamás podría pedirle que regresara con él, jamás podría decirle cuánto la amaba. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y sus ojos ya habían perdido el deseo de vivir, sin Kagome sólo era una concha vacía. Seguía sumido en sus pensaientos cuando unos gritos a lo lejos quebrantaron el silencio. Escuchó con atención, eran gritos de una mujer... ¡Eran los gritos de Kagome!  
  
Continuará.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Blue inclinándose ante una turba de lectoras furiosas, suplicando por su vida Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen perdóoooooooon, de veras lo siento, perdónenme... no tengo excusa para suplicar por su perdón..  
  
Le juro que muchas veces intenté seguir con el fic, pero nomás no se me ocurría nada y aparte Blue comienza a suplicar de nuevo como que me había aburrido un poquito del fic (eso no significa que no me guste, al contrario pensaba tantos finales que ninguno me convencía) bueno ahora que he vuelto (con un capítulo tan corto uu y es que creí que era mejor un cap corto a nada, no me maten, onegai TTTT) quiero darles las gracias a todas las que me enviaron un review y también a las que se sintieron tentadas de mandarme antrax por e-mail y no lo hicieron (porque no dudo que haya habido alguna).  
  
Prometo que el siguiente capítulo no tardará tanto (o al menos no tanto como éste). De nuevo gracias a:  
  
.-Crystal-dono: Jeje bueno lo que pasa es que creo que en el fondo, Sesshoumaru tiene un corazón y la prueba feaciente de ello es Rin, por eso... lo pongo así tan lindo y preocupado por ella gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme  
  
.-Inukagoart ) : pues va a ser un Inukag, creo que lo había especificado en la introducción o en el primer capítulo  
  
.-Yokotsuno: jeje bueno no, nome siento bien... jeje pero lo pensé mejor (mas bien se me ocurrieron muchas cosas) y creo que todavía faltan uno o dos capítulos, eso si, prometo que el próximo estará mas largo, que bueno que te haya gustado, me pone muy feliz  
  
.-Kimy (kimposible16): bueno ya está la continuación... pero sigue en suspenso (a mí me encanta, claro como yo sé que va a pasar jajaja), Arigato!  
  
.-Pan-nany11: Gracias!! Me has elevado mi autoestima en uanto a Rin, pues no puedo dejarla morir (es un amor!! esa niña me encanta), y sobre Inuyasha y Kagome.... espera el sig capi  
  
.-Hanna: blue con mirada asesina Aquí la única que puede matar soy yo, me has amenazado y ahora sufre las consecuencias risa psicótica JKAJAJAJAJa... era broma gracias por instarme a continuar el fic y espero tu review con ansias no soy tan genial como piensas... uu  
  
.-Rerry: Wau! muchos halagos en un solo review oo es demasiado para mí, me va a dar un infarto pues aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste  
  
Matta ne! . Blue ningyo 


End file.
